powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Geki Jumonji
Space Sheriff Gavan! is a member of the who succeeded its veteran member Retsu Ichijouji as the current , and the first captain of the Space Squad. Character History Go-Busters in Go-Busters]] Geki is deployed to Earth to pursue Rhino Doubler, a Doubler Monster of the Space Crime Organization Makuu. After encountering the Go-Busters, Geki asks for their help in tracking down Rhino Doubler. Super Hero Taisen Z .]] Geki appears as the new Gavan in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. He claims that in order to protect the peace of outer space, he needs to defeat Kamen Rider Wizard. However, Gavan realized that Wizard is not evil as he saved a girl named Koyomi and a kid from a falling rock. Gavan and Wizard soon finds out that someone has framed Wizard and also Kamen Rider Beast for using similar magic as them for destruction, The Space Shocker. When he returned to Space Sheriff HQ to inform his superior/commander, Retsu that Wizard, and Beast did not use their powers to bring destruction, but Retsu disapproved of Geki's explanation about what happened on Earth. Retsu then said that if Geki didn't complete his mission, he will be stripped of being Gavan. He later appears to join a meeting with Haruto and the Gokaigers' Gai Ikari, who is a friend of his superior. He apologized to Haruto about what happened and warned him that he and Nitoh are still threats, as Nitoh joins the conversations of their meeting until it was intervened by a sudden appearance of new Sharivan, under the orders of Retsu prepares to attack Haruto and Nitoh. Geki tries to convince Sharivan that Wizard and Beast are not the ones who caused chaos around the universe, but Sharivan refused to listen. Geki tried to transform into Gavan, however the access author has been disabled, stating he can no longer become Gavan anymore. Geki thus had no choice but to stop Sharivan from attacking Wizard, Gokai Silver and Beast without his hero suit. Seemingly useless in his attempt to convince Sharivan to stand down, Geki begs Wizard to escape from Sharivan's rampage and Wizard agrees and cancels his transformation. With the help of Haruto's Red Garuda Pla Monster, Geki, Haruto, Beast and Gokai Silver managed to escape from Sharivan, until they are ambushed by Space Shocker and luckily hide behind the train after dodging Sharivan's shots that is directed at the Space Shockers. Before entering the portal where Space Shocker escaped, Geki warns Sharivan once more not to attack Wizard and Beast until he got evidence from the dimension he entered. While in a Dark Dimension, Geki soon learns that Space Shocker is working for the Space Sheriff's archenemy, the Space Crime Syndicates led by a Madou named Reider, who also plots to create massive despair around the universe with 3 power balls, until 1 power ball (known as Psycholon) obtained. Once he got his information about their plot, he was ambushed by Space Shocker until the sudden appearance of Gai managed to help him escape until the Space Ironmen Kyodain and Skydain intervene, and still wondered why would Space Ironmen join the evil organization. Even the Ironmen are their enemies, Geki and Gokai Silver saved Skydain and escaped, thus Kyodain stops his sister to let them go for now. He and Gai escaped from the dimension, luckily Geki caught the power ball Psycholon and reunites with Yoko. Geki asked Gai and Yoko to escape with Psycholon as he will handle himself, but remained overpowered, until Beast rescues Geki as they escaped Space Shocker to Wajima's Magic Shop. During a meeting in the shop, he argues with Gai for being selfish that thinking it's the Space Sheriff's job, but Gai states Geki that he lost his pride, until Shunpei stops them fighting each other. After hearing from Koyomi about what Haruto said, there is a hope when the heroes unite their hearts to saved the world, Geki soon leave to accomplish something needs to be done by meeting Kai. During his conversation with Kai, he apologized to him and takes responsibility, but Kai says it's okay that everybody makes mistakes and counting on Geki to save the universe from the evil Space organizations for using magic as he leave. Geki soon accompanied by Yoko, Gai and Nitoh to rescue Yoko's friends and stops Space Shocker. When he's about to be dropped by a Space Ikadevil, Shelly informed Geki that he is now able to transform into Gavan Type-G thanks to the help of the Shinkengers' Kotoha for hacking the transformation author with her Shodophone. He is soon joined the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai to take down Space Shocker, while Space Ironmen sided with no one anymore until they were destroyed by Ikadevil due to their programmings are useless to them. Joined by Gai transformed into Gokai Silver to avenge the Ironmen's death, later accompanied by the five main Gokaigers as Gavan gives them a Ranger Keys of the previous Metal Heroes. He, Kamen Rider Beast, and Gokaigers soon accompanied Go-Busters to take down the evil Space organizations until Sharivan, the new Shaider, Kamen Rider Wizard and Kyoryugers joins their party. Gavan, along with the Space Sheriffs sacrificed themselves to save the Earth from Space Sheriff HQ's cannon as they reminded their superior about their unity among the Space Sheriffs, but somehow managed to survive the cannon as they assist the Kyoryugers and Kamen Rider Wizard to defeat a living Mado castle. After their victory, Geki and Shelly left for duty. Kyuranger Space Squad Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Space Sheriff Gavan (Type G) By shouting , the Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran encases him in Granium particles that form into his Gavan Type-G combat suit within 0.5 seconds. Arsenal :See also: Gavan (Type G)'s arsenal on the Metal Heroes Wiki. * Jouchaku Process: The Jouchaku Process is what Geki uses to transform into Gavan, like Retsu before him. When Gavan shouts "Jouchaku," ("Electroplate!") the Dolgiran sends particles of Granium to form Gavan's combat suit in 0.05 seconds. In comparison, it takes the Go-Busters 0.5 seconds to morph into their Buster Suits. * Laser Blade ((レーザーブレード Rēzā Burēdo): Laser Blade is Gavan's mighty sword is at first normal, with a steel blade. He later transforms it into a light blue blade, which is required to perform the Gavan Dynamic. ** Gavan Dynamic (ギャバン・ダイナミック Gyaban Dainamikku): Gavan Dynamic is Gavan's finishing move which he performs to destroy monsters by slicing him in two with his power Laser Blade. Gavan uses the Gavan Dynamic on Rhino Doubler. ** Gavan Cosmic Dynamic: Gavan Cosmic Dynamic is a four strike special attack performed with a new Laser Blade forged on Juspion's home planet Ejin and given by Retsu after his original blade was destroyed by the second Mad Gallant. It is a combination with Geki's Gavan Hyper Dynamic (a horizontal and a vertical slash) with Juspion's own finisher, the Cosmic Harley (two diagonal slashes). * Spiral Kick: To execute Spiral Kick, Gavan jumps on monsters and henchmen with his feet forward. * Laser Z Beam (レーザーＺビーム Rēzā Zetto Bīmu): Laser Z Beam is one of Gavan's weapons. To use it, Gavan uses his right and middle fingers to release small blue laser triangles to destroy an enemy. * Barrier (バリアー Bariā): Barrier is Gavan's shield; a magnetic blue barrier he uses to stop objects and projectiles. * Gavan Punch: Gavan Punch is one of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful punch. * Gavan Kick: Gavan Kick is another of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful right leg kick used while jumping. * Backspin Kick: Vehicles * : Gavan's personal vehicle. Whereas the Cyberion used by Retsu was red, the Cyberion used by Geki is blue. Has a "Cyberion Laser". Mecha * : Gavan's main spaceship and mobile headquarters. It is composed of the giant weaponed Giran Saucer (Giran Enban) and a body which transforms into a dragon. The Jouchaku Process is also possible thanks to a computer on board, which sends the Granium particles. * : Dol forms from the second part of the Dolgiran and becomes a powerful mechanical dragon which supports Gavan. Gavan commands Dol from a place on its head. Gavan uses Dol mostly to destroy Makuu spacecraft. Its attacks include Dol Fire (Dol breathes out fire from its mouth), Dol Kick (uses its front feet to clamp down pesky fighters), Dol Laser (laser beams from Dol's eyes), and Tail Attack (Dol's tail whipping fighters attacking from behind). Helps out Great Go-Buster when Rhino Doubler goes giant. Notes Portrayal Geki Jumonji is portrayed by . Behind the scenes *''To be added'' References External links *Geki Jumonji at the Metal Heroes Wiki Space Squad Category:Metal Heroes Category:Space Police Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Characters portrayed by Kosuke Asai Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger